


Not Not Niagara

by Comfect



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Remix, Excessively Researched Small Plot Points, F/M, Niagara (episode), Pranks and Practical Jokes, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comfect/pseuds/Comfect
Summary: A ficlet where Jim and Pam prank their coworkers by getting married in the wrong Niagara.Cross-posted from MTT (mtt.just-once.net/fanfiction) where all my Office fanfic already lives.
Relationships: Pam Beesly/Jim Halpert
Kudos: 5





	Not Not Niagara

“And of course, you just need to make sure your guests don’t end up accidentally going to the wrong Niagara Street!” The pastor laughed a big, booming laugh and Jim and Pam exchanged a look.

“Tell us more…”

**

The Families Of

James Halpert and Pamela Beesley

Invite You

To A Wedding

October 8, 2009

The Church ON Niagara Street

Niagara Falls

**

“Look, Dwight, I think I know where Jim and Pam are getting married! Jim’s like my right-hand man. Or I’m his right-hand man. We’re both right-handed! It’s like a high-five, not that you’d know anything about that, and so I know I’m reading Jim five-by-five at all times. And I say it’s going to be here.”

“But Michael…”

“What? Look, Dwight, just because I didn’t book a hotel room doesn’t mean I don’t know things about this wedding! And I say it’s here. See? Church. Niagara Street. Do you really think Jim and Pam would be driving to _Canada_ to get married?”

**

“Are you sure Penny didn’t tell anyone?”

“Are you sure Tom and Pete didn’t?”

“…Probably not?”

“Then we should be safe. Hey, Toby, glad you could make it.”

**

“Are you sure neither of you is gay?”

“Pretty sure, yup.”

“And you still want to come to Canada to get married? Even though you can get married perfectly well in your own country?”

“Yup.”

“But you want Jim here to do the ceremony, even though he’s the pastor across the river?”

“It’s a long story…”

**

“I now pronounce you man and wife.”

**

“Jimbo! Pamocles! I’m surprised to see you two still together? Which one of you got cold feet?”

Jim and Pam exchanged another look.

“Technically, Michael, that would be both of us.”

**

“What? It’s cold in Niagara in October!”

“I know! But that was supposed to be my line!”

“Alright, Mrs. Halpert.”


End file.
